youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Miss Martian
| species = Green Martian | gender = Female | hair color = Red | eye color = Amber | relatives = Martian Manhunter (uncle) | mentor = Martian Manhunter | affiliation = The Team, Bumblebees | powers = Flight Shapeshifting Telepathy Telekinesis Camouflage Strength | weaknesses = Extreme heat | first = 102 | voice = Danica McKellar }} Miss Martian (real name M'gann M'orzz, alias Megan Morse) is a Martian and a member of the Team. She is the niece of the Martian Manhunter. Personality Miss Martian is a bubbly, exceptionally sweet, polite, and caring, although occasionally shy, "young" Martian girl, who longs to fit in on Earth and be a member of the Team. However, being from Mars and having never really interacted with humans before, she is frequently unfamiliar with Earth customs. She feels especially uncomfortable with her telepathy, as on Mars, it is the prime form of communication. She is quite inexperienced, and eager to please. Physical appearance Miss Martian has green skin, auburn eyes, and shoulder-length red hair. She has freckles on her cheeks. Her primary outfit consists of a short-sleeved white top with a red X on it, along with blue skirt, cape, gloves, and ankle high boots. For covert work, she dons a black suit with the same red X, black shoes, and her blue cape; the overall style is similar to the clothing worn by the Martian Manhunter. While at Superman's Fortress of Solitude, her suit remained in the same style, except white. In casual situations, she takes the appearance of a green skinned high school student, wearing a white or light pink T-shirt under a short-sleeved crop top sweater, skirt, knee-high socks with brown or dark blue shoes, and a headband to keep her hair back. The sweater, skirt, and headband are either red, purple, or blue. She can use her shape-shifting powers to switch from one outfit to another as needed. When attending high school, she keeps her casual clothes on and merely changes her skin color to that of a Caucasian girl (her eyes, hair and freckles remain unchanged). History Early life M'gann M'orzz was born in a liberal family on Mars, Weisman, Greg (2010-11-12). "Question #12687". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2010-12-04. She has twelve sisters and seventeen brothers, and an extended family of 300 cousins. In June, she stowed away on Martian Manhunter's ship on one of his trips from Mars to Earth. She became his protégé. However, she told the Team she had won the position by winning a contest on Mars. Weisman, Greg (2011-05-02)."Question #13280". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2010-12-04. Present Miss Martian was added to the newly formed covert-ops team that consisted of Kid Flash, Robin, Aqualad and Superboy. She took an immediate liking to Superboy. She left shortly after to move her belongings to her new home. Miss Martian returned to the Cave shortly after Superboy had defeated a G-Gnome that had snuck into the mountain. After hearing all that happened, she asked him if he learned something about himself and his past. But the only thing Superboy learned was he hates monkeys. Upon hearing that Red Tornado was coming to Mount Justice she along with the others eagerly greeted him hoping for a Mission. Red Tornado however simply informed her and the others that assigning Missions was Batman's job, instead suggesting that they work on team building. With the exception of Robin they reveal their actual names, Miss Martian stating her's is M'gan Morze but prefers the humanized version Megan Morse. Miss Martian accidentally offended the others when she communicated with them telepathically, unaware that on earth it's considered a great invasion of privacy. With this Miss Martian and Superboy decided to give a tour of Mount Justice starting with Miss Martians Bio ship. While flying over Happy Harbor with the ship the others requested a demonstration of her Martian shape shifting. With this she transformed into female versions of Robin and Kid-Flash, explaining that she has difficulty mimicking male forms. She also states that she has not mastered the abillity of density shifting (in other words going through walls). At this point Red Tornado calls the team and informs them that there is a disturbance at a nearby factory. Arriving there they run into Mister Twister, based on the fact that she cannot read his mind and that he has wind manipulation. This Nearly proved fatal when Mister Twister toke advantage of the situation to try and kill the team, though Miss Martian was able to use her telekenesis to block the attack the incident caused the team to loose faith in her. Miss Martian was able to regain the Faith of her freinds when she devised a strategy to defeat, and subsequently destroy, Mister Twister whom Miss Martian figured out was in fact a android. Kid Flash invited Miss Martian for a night watching the stars at a campfire. It turned into a camping trip for the entire Team, mere yards away from the entrance to the Cave. To pass the time, the young heroes told each other the stories on how they became a superhero. Miss Martian used her Bio-ship to fly the team to their first official mission, to investigate why Venom is being hoarded at the Santa Prisca prison Facility. Miss Martian used her telekenesis to save Kid Flash from a firefight between Bane's and Kobra's goons. Miss Martian also used her telepathy to try and interrogate Bane to learn what he knows about Kobra. Unfortunately since Miss Martian doesn't understand Spanish she couldn't determine what Bane knew of what was going on. When the team is overwhelmed by Kobra's forces Aqualad used Miss Martians Telepathy to order a retreat, and later she and the others unanimously voted Aqualad leader of the team. When Bane revealed his traitorous actions to the Team Miss Martian used her telekenesis in combination with Superboy's superstrength to defeat Bane. Batman and Red Tornado sent the Team to Salt Flats to stop a robbery of plutonium. They were met by Psycho-Pirate, who used his Medusa Mask to induce anxiety into all members of the Team. Miss Martian was afraid of many things, but mostly people's thoughts. On Mars, everyone communicated telepathically, but here, she could hear everyone. She tried not to, as she had secrets of her own she wanted to keep private. She was snapped out of her trance when Kid Flash took away the Psycho-Pirate's mask. It was just in time for them to engage the Psycho-Pirate's newly arrived ally, Atomic Skull. After a short fight, the Team secured the plutonium, but Atomic Skull got away. Following the leagues 8 hour battle with the Android AMAZO Miss Martian was assigned the truck carrying the Android Parts going to Boston. During the trek Miss Martian used her shape Shifting offensively, growing extra limbs so to better combat the MONQI's, a move which visibly disturbed Kid Flash and the Driver. Sadly they failed to prevent the MONQI's from getting away with the android parts. Miss Martian arrived with Aqualad shortly after Superboy destroyed AMAZO's head thus defeating the android. Miss Martian hit the beach with Superboy, Robin, and Aqualad after taking a moment to "mourn" Kid-Flash who couldn't be there because he was attending his first day of school. After School was over Wally joined the rest of the team as they were welcoming their new teammate Artemis. Miss Martian didn't get along too well with Artemis mainly due to her crush on Superboy, and unlike Miss Martian she was rather open about it. Red Arrow also arrived at the Cave with information involving the League of Assassin's latest plot, involving the Fog. With this the team was sent out to protect Dr. Serling Rouquette, the inventor of the Fog, as she creates a counter virus against the Fog. Much to Miss Martian's displeasure she was paired with Artemis during the assignment. After Roquette found the Fog Miss Martian reconfigured her Bio ship so that Superboy and Robin can go stop the fog. Miss Martian telekinetically rescued Kid Flash from drowning in a pool. After Helping ward off Hook and Black Spider the Team moved Rouquette to another secure location, the Sandbar Cafe. Miss Martian was able to destract the league of Shadow's operatives at Happy Harbor high by using her shape-shifting to pretend to be Rouquette. When the ruse is discovered Miss Martian doesn't hold back and fights Hook and Black Spider head on. With Kid Flash defeating both of them before going back to the Sandbar Cafe with the telekinetically restrained Hook and Black Spider. With this she and the others welcome Artemis onto the team. Captain Atom gave the Team a lecture on espionage. The Team was obviously bored by all the information, so he instead gave them a cold case from the Vietnam war: the possible framing of Air Force captain Nathaniel Adams. The Team accepted. Miss Martian posed as a JAG officer to talk to Wade Eiling, the judge at Adams's trial. He told her what happened: Adams killed his commanding officer and was sentenced to life in prison. A clear and cut case. Robin and Miss Martian checked on another party in the trial, Shirley Mason. She had been murdered. Miss Martian examined the body, and found an old picture lodged under the body. They met up with Superboy and Kid Flash outside the home of Duk Trang. They noticed someone else was present, and Miss Martian went in to investigate in camouflage mode. The assassin, Rako, had little trouble spotting her with his infrared visors. He struck her down, at which the others entered the house as well. The fight went poorly, and Trang was assassinated. With two witnesses dead, the Team regrouped at Bibbo's Diner to discuss their next move. Robin analyzed the photo found on the body of Mason; two people who were not yet dead were Enos Polk and Henry Yarrow. Artemis, Miss Martian and Aqualad went to Polk's house in Metropolis, and found it deserted, with all evidence leading towards a hasty departure. In the remains of Yarrow's exploded house, they found evidence leading them to an {C}{C}{C abandoned airfield in Utah. There, they found the culprits behind both the framing of Adams and the recent murders: Yarrow, Rako and Alec Rois. Rois had an explosive vest with a dead man's trigger, but he was taken out of the fight by Miss Martian and Artemis. Miss Martian locked his thumb on the button telekinetically, and Artemis shot a foam arrow to cover his entire arm. The rest of the Team took care of Rako and Yarrow; the latter was hit by a ricocheting bullet. Miss Martian extracted the memories from the dying man. The Team reported their findings to Captain Atom, who wanted to make sure Eiling was not involved. Though Miss Martian was new to extracting memories, and did not get a lot of time, she found nothing that linked him to the conspiracy. Miss Martian and Artemis watched Superboy's and Aqualad's sparring match, Miss Martian taking the opportunity to try and set up Artemis and Kid-Flash (mostly to keep her away from Superboy). At this time Red Tornado came in and informed those present that Kent Nelson, better known as Dr. Fate, was missing, Miss Martian Expressed her belief in Magic. They ultimately decided to check on Kent at his Tower of Fate. In Salem the team arrived at the Tower of Fate, Aqualad is able to open the doors into the invisible tower by inserting a key into it's invisible key hole, a act of faith. However Kid Flash nearly gets the group killed when he claims that they're seeking spiritual guidace from Kent Nelson. Miss Martian is able to deactivate the booby trap by truthfully telling the projection of Kent Nelson that they were checking up on him, and much to Miss Martian's disappointment she learns that Kid Flash was lying about believing in magic. After they find Kent Nelson's staff the group is seperated by the staff, Miss Martian, Superboy and Aqualad are sent to the main section of the tower which is a winding interdimensional maze where the group must contend with Abra-Kadabra. Once Nabu, the true Doctor Fate, is brought into play he easily defeats Abra after dealing with Klarion. Back at Mount Justice Miss Martian agrees to go to a magic show with Kid Flash. Miss Martian alongside the rest of team were saved from Clayface by Batman. Once back at the cave she was instructed to hit the showers and clean Clayface off of her with the rest of the team. While the Rest of the team was catching up with their respective families Miss Martian and Superboy were in Mount Justice cooking Supper. Unfortunatly a over eager Miss Martian ended up covering Superboy with food. Miss Martian awakes in the Bialyan desert with no memory of how she got on earth or of the past 6 months. Upon waking up she was attacked by a feral Superboy before he runs off. Tracking Superboy through the desert Miss Martian eventually runs into Kid-Flash, Artemis and Robin. Suspecting that they're all suffering from memory lost Miss Martian suggests that they link up to restore their memories. Once restored the group realizes that Aqualad and and Superboy are in danger, the desert temperature having potentially lethally dehydrated Aqualad and Superboy lacking his memory is vulnerable to attack. Miss Martian tracks down Superboy who by now has been captured by Bialyan forces and the telepath that wiped the team's memory, Psimon. During the battle Miss Martian restores Superboy's memory, using Miss Martian's telepathy and Superboy's will power they defeat Psimon while another of his prisoners, Sphere, deals with his soldiers. Following the Battle Miss Martian and Superboy adopt Sphere as a pet. Martian Manhunter and Red Tornado arrive at Mount Justice to pick up Miss Martian and Superboy for their first day of school. Miss Martian suggests that Superboy takes the name Conner and Martian Manhunter suggests the last name Kent. Miss Martian points out that the Superman emblem on his shirt will point out his secret identity so he simply turns it inside out (in the process making Miss Martian blush). At School Miss Martian hits it off with Wendy Harris and Karen Beecher who suggests she join the cheerleaders. After School Miss Martian successfully tries out for the Cheer Squad. After being smashed into a ware-house Tommy and Tupence Terror are shocked to see Miss Martian take the form of Tupence whom in addition to the disguised Superboy are arrested in their place. While in route to the Prison Miss Martian reminists about how Batman arranged their arrests so that they could investigate the attacks by Killer Frost, Icicle Jr., Mister Freeze, and Captain Cold who as of that day have been reunited inside Belle Reve Penitentiary. Much to Miss Martian's displeasure she soon discovers that Icicle Jr. has a crush on her Tuppence alias. Once inside the Prison Miss Martian is made cellmate to Killer Frost, who apparently takes a level of sadistic pleasure in threatening Miss Martian. During a mandatory psychology session with Hugo Strange Miss Martian reveals Superboys issues with his "Father", though he apologizes for yelling at her. After Mr. Freeze deactivated the collars Killer Frost nearly killed a security guard, Miss Martian stopped her prompting Killer Frost to freeze Miss Martian in a chunk of ice. Thankfully being a Martian Miss Martian already had a massive resistance to cold, Superboy and Miss Martian kissed for the first time after she freed herself. Miss Martian and Superboy were in the middle of a secret date in the garage kissing each other with Sphere standing guard, which proved wise when Kid Flash interrupted them, offering to help them with their bikes which they claimed they were working on. However soon after they're attacked by Red Inferno and Red Torpedo. Red Inferno trapped Miss Martian and Aqualad in a cage made of fire, both being weak against extreme heat were slowly dying. Thanks to a Electromagnetic pulse created by Robin and Artemis the Reds are defeated thus causing the fire cage to dissipate and Miss Martian to recover. Still shaken by the attack, Miss Martian learned that Aqualad had been aware there was a mole within the team. However there is little time to confront him about this, as Batman is assigning the team plus Captain Marvel a new mission: investigate a series of bizzare animal attacks in India. After arriving in India Superboy tries to go with Miss Martian, she instead ops to go with Artemis. Shortly after breaking up Miss Martian and Artemis are attacked by giant mutant crocodiles wearing inhibitor collars. They soon learn that the others have been attacked under similar circumstances. With this Aqualad uses Miss Martian's telepathy to pull the Team together. With this she and the others participated in attack on the Brain's strong hold to rescue Captain Marvel. Afterwards she and the others agree that Aqualad made the right choice in holding back the information, based on the good possibility that the information was entirely false.. Miss Martian and Superboy arrived at the cave together, Aqualad and Robin quietly comenting that Miss Martian and Superboy are dating now, they decide to let them tell the others. At this Batman arrives informing the the Team that giant mutant plants just attacked major cities across the globe and that the Injustice League have taken credit. While the League will deal with the plants the Team will go deal with the Injustice League. Miss Martian used her Bioship to fly the team to the Injustice League's head quarters. Unfortunately Count Vertigo brings down the ship. The Team escapes, Miss Martian and Robin went off on their own and snuck into their head quarters where after short bout with Wotan and Poison Ivy Robin detonated high explosives he planted on their tree transmitter, Thus destroying the transmitter and allowing the league to come to their rescue. Using Miss Martian's telepathy the Team tried to have a private conversation reguarding Red Tornado. Zatanna noticed this and pointed it out. With this they demanded to know something about Red Tornado, to which Black Canary admitted she didn't know anything. Undetered they collectively agreed to investigate themselves, suspecting that Professor Ivo knows how to find T.O Morrow and the Reds. Arriving at Belle Reve Penitentionary Miss Martian attempted to use her telepathy to make Ivo tell them where Morrow and the Reds are, without success. Instead Zatanna successfully used a truth spell to make him tell them where Morrow is. Arriving in Yellow Stone, the site of Morrow's lab, the Team is intercepted by Red Tornado who tries to tell them about Red Volcano but in vain. Red Volcano, having all of Red Tornado's memories, nearly defeats the group but the other Reds arrive in the nic of time and defeats their younger brother saving the group and the rest of the world. Miss Martian was the cause of a disastrous training excersize meant to simulate a worst case scenario where the Team would have to replace the League. Miss Martian's dormant telepathic potential caused her and the others to believe the excerise was real and one by one put them into a coma. Martian Manhunter was able to enter the training excersize and take control of the excercise and bring them out of it. During her psychology session with Black Canary Miss Martian stated her enormous guilt at having caused the disastrous excersize. At first she considers not using her telepathic powers at all, however Black Canary shares her own experience down that road, and Miss Martian ultimately decides that what she needs is more training. She also overreacts when she's told she's turned White, however she simply turned into her human form. Miss Martian helped Superboy get into his Mummy costume. She also used her shape shifting to create a realistic Zombie Bride costume. Upon witnessing the intimacy between Superboy and Miss Martian Artemis decides to spend halloween on patrol with Zatanna. At Happy Harbour High's halloween dance Miss Martian helped simulate a "invasion of the Martians" by shape shifting into a cartoonish Martian (specifically Marvin the Martian of the Bugs Bunny and Tweety show). Scaring Marvin White out of his mind and causing him to confess to the original prank. Powers and abilities .]] Like all Martians, Miss Martian possesses a lengthy number of abilities, including the following: * Flight: Megan has demonstrated the ability to fly great distances. * Shapeshifting: She can change her form completely to alter her physical appearance, clothing and even mimic other people. However, she finds male forms more difficult. She is not restricted to humanoid forms; in order to fight off Ivo's MONQIs, she grew several extra arms. ** Malleability: She can extend her limbs into large whips to grab things at great distance. * Camouflage: She can change the appearance of her form (and her clothes) to match her surroundings, but she is not completely invisible. Weisman, Greg (2011-02-25). "Question #13078". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-02-26. Her bio ship also has a camouflage mode that she can activate telepathically. * Telepathy: Telepathy comes natural to Martians, and although she had trouble with it at first, she has come to terms with it on Earth. She often uses a telepathic link with her teammates, which makes communications easier and untraceable Megan can also telepathically connect with her bio ship. After a botched telepathic training simulation, J'onn reveals that in terms of raw power, her telepathy is on a level beyond any he has encountered, including himself. * Telekinesis: Megan has used telekinesis to manipulate many objects with her mind. However, she can lose control when moving too many objects at once or not paying enough attention. * Strength: Like all Martians, Miss Martian has great strength. * Multilingualism: Megan can speak Martian and English. She can also translate languages psychically.Weisman, Greg (2011-08-11). Question #13440. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-08-12. * Mind control: Miss Martian was able to implant words in Professor Ojo's mind before he could expose Superboy's cover. * Density shifting: An advanced technique, which Miss Martian does not fully master. She was able to do it, but with Martian Manhunter's help. Weaknesses * Heat: Miss Martian can be weakened when exposed to direct heat or fire. * Density-shifting (Intangibility): Unlike Martian Manhunter, Megan has not yet mastered the advanced Martian ability of altering her physical density in order to phase through solid objects. * Inexperience: Despite having extremely potent telepathic powers, Megan lacks the experience to properly control them. She nearly killed her teammates with a routine telepathic training exercise. Equipment * Bio ship: M'gann's personal techno-organic ship used by the Team for transportation. While on standby, it resembles a giant egg. Once a Martian initializes it with a mental command, the bio ship instantly morphs. The interior and exterior can be reconfigured to accommodate the situation, such as providing seats for extra passengers. Also like a Martian, the ship can also activate a camouflage mode and become invisible. M'gann is also able to merge other mechanical devices into the ship to enhance it; even those of foreign (non-Martian) origin, such as an alien disintegration ray. It is currently housed in the hangar of the Cave. The Team uses it to travel on missions. Relationships Martian Manhunter Miss Martian is one of Martian Manhunter's nieces. He has many hundreds of nephews and nieces, and had not met M'gann until June, when she stowed away on his ship. However, she claimed they shared a close familial bond. Superboy Miss Martian became smitten with Superboy during the first time they met, evidently showing it by changing her shirt to match his. After several close encounters, they eventually became a couple. Kid Flash Kid Flash initially has a crush on Miss Martian. He frequently flirts with her and tries to impress her, although she has not shown much indication of returning his affection, and frequently seems uncertain how to respond to his comments. Robin has commented that Kid Flash's attempts border on "creepy". He seems to be unaware that Miss Martian is spoken for. This crush though fizzles early on. Aqualad Aqualad is Miss Martian's teammate and an earnest friend. Miss Martian looks at him like an older brother. Artemis When Artemis first joined the Team, Miss Martian was eager for a "sister" to bond with. The two both crushed on Superboy from the start, and Artemis's openness lead to some anger on M'gann's part but they soon settled the matter—though Artemis still tried to hook Miss Martian up with Aqualad to keep Superboy for herself. Artemiswas at first unaware M'gann and Superboy were a couple, and was agitated when Zatanna clued her in. Appearances Background in other media * In the comics, Miss Martian is not Martian Manhunter's niece. The two characters are different species: Martian Manhunter is a Green Martian, but Miss Martian is a White Martian, whose natural appearance is far more sinister looking. Because of this and because of her desire to be a hero, Miss Martian shapeshifts herself into looking like a more humanoid green martian, in the hopes that it will make people accepting and also to honor J'onn. * In the comics, Miss Martian has not shown any romantic interest in Superboy. She has however shown interest in Robin (Tim Drake) and Red Devil (Eddie Bloomberg). * Young Justice marks Miss Martian's first animated appearance outside of comics. References }} Category:A to Z Category:Aliens Category:Happy Harbor High School Category:Individuals Category:Individuals with mental powers Category:Individuals with the ability to fly Category:The Team